Lyndsay Willis
Roleplayer : This character is roleplayed by SkyTimeGirl Talk Bubble Appearance Lyndsay is pale with long, straight, dark brown hair and freckles. She is extremely skinny and is mostly seen wearing tights. She has a silver piercing on her left eyebrow. Name Meaning : 'Lyndsay' means luxury and 'Bethan' means''' noble'. Biography Lyndsay Bethan Willis was never accepted as one of the family. Originally from Wales, she led a life of crime before finally settling down, unwanted by her mother and more of a mother to her three younger siblings. Her father was killed in a tragic accident before she was born, then she was neglected by her mother, who became ill with grief; she then went on to have unexpected triplets which left her exhausted and mentally ill. Lyndsay was left to look after all three of her new siblings and even had to get three jobs when she was nine as a papergirl, a shopkeeper and a flyshopper (someone who illegaly sells things on the side of the road). When her mother recovered two years later, she finally understood the pain Lyndsay also went through and, still a little bit unkeen, let Lyndsay in. 'Family' Cadewyn Willis Cadewyn Arnold Willis lived just like Lyndsay - left out and a life of crime. She finally settled down with a boyfriend and fell pregnant with Lyndsay who was born later. Unfortunately, Lyndsay's father died just three days before her birth. Cadewyn lost her job soon after having Lyndsay for personal reasons and struggled to cope with no wage coming in. She decided she needed a night off so she got drunk and that ended with a one-night stand, but that dropped her with triplets. When they were born, Cadewyn fell ill and was diagnosed with a severe case of depression. Father Lyndsay's father is unknown. Before Hogwarts : When Lyndsay was rejected by her mother, she couldn't cope, and she ran away and entered a life of crime. Drinking (despite being underage) and several stupid, life-threating acts which includes jumping from a church roof onto the car below and ending up in hospital. When she was eleven, she was found by an old witch who recognised her magical talent and immediately put her name down for Hogwarts without informing Lyndsay, then snatched her in the middle of the night to take her to the castle. The headmaster was not impressed at the old witch's move and sent Lyndsay back where she saw her mother for the first time in a long time. : When at school, Lyndsay was bullied terribly for always coming in with scruffy hair, no uniform and always smelling of sick. The teachers knew why so she didn't get in trouble, but the students didn't. She always skipped classes to avoid the bullies and just swapped schools when she got bored of one. She failed all of her tests. : When she got her letter to Hogwarts, she thought it was a sick joke and ripped it up. Then she got sent another one, then five more, then twenty more. Finally she believed it and caught several cabs to Kings Station where she followed an obvious Muggle family to the wall between Platform 9 and 10. Strengths and Weaknesses 'Strengths' Art Despite not looking it, Lyndsay is a brilliant artist. She was enrolled in art school for a few months PaintingOfHogwartsLyndsay2.jpg|Lyndsay's favourite sketch of Hogwarts PaintingOfHogwartsLyndsay1.jpg|Lyndsay's painting of Hogwarts and the Black Lake PaintingOfFriendLyndsay2.jpg|Lyndsay's not too keen on this one - a portait of a young girl PaintingOfFriendLyndsay.jpg|A self-portait of herself in the Muggle world at her favourite cafe before being thrown out for stinkbombing the receptionist's desk and other stuff that was really bad. She found her love for drawing and painting when she was eight, and was chosen by the class to enter an art competition. She had to design, sketch and make a model of a faraway place no one knew of. Lyndsay drew a large, majestic castle with a silky black lake. She was in a battle with some other girl from another school for first place, so the competition director said they now had to paint their chosen place. Lyndsay bagged first prize easily. Little did she know that the faraway place in her mind would soon become reality. Writing Lyndsay loves to write. Next to drawing, it's her favourite thing. She has got hundreds of stories she never got round to finish. Now, in the magic world, Lyndsay can write without ever picking up the pen (provided she used the right spell, of course). She's currently working on her autobiography. Singing Lyndsay has actually got a beautiful singing voice. She hates singing, though, and will only sing if she has too. She has rejected several lead parts just because of her singing voice. She also plays the guitar and writes her own songs which she practises when everyone has gone to bed. 'Weaknesses' Critisim Lyndsay doesn't take to critisim very well after her life of crime and constant bullying. She's beaten several people up because they've called her names or insulted her. Peers Students *Ashley Flame - Lyndsay and Ashley have the same bad girl attitude with traumatic pasts and a life of crime. They naturally get on. *Ferlen Black - Lyndsay met Ferlen in Muggle Studies where they had a debate on wether Muggles need electricity. They've been friends ever since. Teachers *Professer Seraph - Lyndsay wanted to join Healing but she was too young. She does like Professer Seraph, but Lyndsay thinks she's a bit pushy. House Points '''Total: '+14, -10 '+9 '''Herbology homework '+5 'Answering a question in Herbology '-10 '''Spying on the Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:4th Years Category:Unlisted Blood Status Category:Unlisted Birthday Category:Unlisted Pet Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Student